The Devil Inside Series
THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES'', ''also referred to as The 2017 Series, is a series created by Jesse Ridgway, that follows the tale of Isaac & The Devil. Isaac is a depressed drug addict and alcoholic, with a horrible life and family background, who has been transported to our world through a mirror, has to face many obstacles along the way and has to find true meaning in his life. The Devil is an all-powerful demonic being who seeks revenge against Jesse Ridgway and plans to destroy everything he has created and loves. Plot Season 1 After switching in-and-out of character so often by snapping his fingers, Jesse Ridgway finds that he can longer control his story-telling power. He first tries to fix and test his snapper. He snaps into many of his characters from the past, including from videos before The Psycho Series. He is then told that he must stop snapping to avoid severe consequences. However, feeling that his YouTube channel will cease to exist without snapping, Jesse snaps one last time, but unexpectedly has himself trapped in a mirror down in the basement. As a result, a darker, grittier, & more depressed version of him, named Isaac, emerges. At first, no one knows or seems to have a problem with him, but as the weeks' progress, he begins to show his true colors. Isaac has waited to escape from all the drama in his own world and uses his resemblance to Jesse to hide the truth from everyone. While Jesse is trapped in the mirror waiting for a way to escape, Isaac starts neglecting and destroying himself and everyone Jesse loves, including the Juggies. When everything turns from bad to worse, it becomes highly mandatory that their hero comes back before it's too late. Now it's all up to the Ridgways (Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., Theresa Ridgway, & Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.) and Parker Zippel, along with the help of Larry Abraham and an old friend, The Wizard, to stop Isaac, make him snap, & bring Jesse back home. Season 2 After Jesse Ridgway comes out of the mirror (with the help of Parker Zippel, & Jeffrey Ridgway Jr) and fixes Boogie2988's snapping problem, they head back home to Elmer, New Jersey and reunite with everyone. Jesse gets rid of Isaac's appearance and tries to pick up where he left off and what he missed. Parker quits the cameraman job to start his own channel. Jeffrey Jr. quits his accountant job to do YouTube full-time. He ventures to some park sites find six-colored gems in each site. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. has had enough with the snapping and being filmed. He is disappointed in Jeffrey Jr. for quitting his job and blames Jesse for talking him into it, but Jesse rejects it. Jesse even accuses his brother of ripping off of his content. Jesse, urging for control, accidentally snaps into a powerful individual known as The Creator a.k.a.The Devil, who is Isaac's creator & father. Still having Jesse's appearance, he is need of a new cameraman to create new content. He hosts MJN Cameraman auditions, where a couple of Juggie interns will audition and be selected based on their quality to compete against others to be the official McJuggerNuggets cameraman. However, as six of them are chosen to come to the Ridgway residence to compete, The Devil's ways of training, along with Jeffrey Jr. & Larry Abraham, are unorthodox and questionable, and he evens shows that he hates being questioned about himself and the content. He is also shown to be vulnerable to the six gems and in need to get rid of them any way he can. What's more, he is being stalked by a hooded figure with a mirror face known as the Mirror Man, who is the real Jesse Ridgway in disguise. The Devil seeks revenge on Jesse by destroying everything he has created loves and wants Isaac's story to be told. Epilogue After the events of The Devil Outside Jesse becomes depressed over the loss of the characters. Jesse throws away all the destroyed mirrors. When Jesse comes back in the house Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. tells him he got a package but Jesse is confused and tell Jeff Sr. he never ordered anything. Jeff Sr. then starts acting like Psycho Dad. Jesse is about to snap Jeff Sr. when The Devil takes control of him. Frightened Jesse runs away to his room. Jesse then glances at the remains of Psycho Kid. Jesse goes to the Abraham household to find Larry Abraham packing away everything from his YouTube channel. Jesse becomes sad after learning that Larry is quitting YouTube. Jesse wants to give up and go back into hiding but Larry and Jeffery Jr. warn Jesse not to snap back into the mirror and become Isaac. When Jesse opens the package he finds the original mirror he was trapped inside. The Devil then speaks to Jesse and tells him to snap back into Isaac but Jesse denies and throws The Devil's necklace. Jeffery Sr. finds the necklace on the ground on puts it on letting the devil inside take control. Jeff Swift becomes the new cameraman and Jesse begins his new series called, My Virtual Escape, which tells Isaac's story. Characters Main * Isaac (first antagonist of the series) * The Devil (second antagonist of the series) * Parker Zippel * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. * Terry Ridgway * Jesse Ridgway/Mirror Man (false protagonist) * Larry Abraham Minor * Tom Abraham * Brian Spitz * Longbags * Melissa Stahlberger * Chris Ridgway * The Wizard * Jesse's Girlfriend * Joe Bump * Jeff Swift * Jake Dufner * Mikey Manfs * Ademir Adamo * Christina O'Connor * Georgie Stahlberger * Boogie2988 * Billy the Fridge * YegsTV * Lenny ("LENNY & OKEE" -- Extended Trailer) * Bill Cosby * Danny Down/Riri/Rere (Rule 19) -possibly- * Tony Trevorelli * Sgt. Jackson * King Wart * The Malazar * Jesse Ridgway (HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES) * Psycho Kid * Psycho Dad * Exercise Man * Sensei * Clone #19/The Clone Ranger * Clone #3/Angry Nerd * Jesse Ridgway (CHRISTMAS SERIES) * Austin Powers * Michael McCrudden * Mat * Mason Taylor * Nick * Andrew Davis/Tall A**hole Man * Jesse Castello * Kevin Keegan * Brandon Marshcap * Jesse Ridgway (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Ursula (appears in small mini-story) * Larry Abraham (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Joe Bump (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) *Parker Zippel (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Edgar (appears in small mini-story) * Luke (appears in small mini-story) * Tyler * Michael Green (phone call) Trivia *The audience doesn't see Isaac's true colors or even know he's not the real Jesse Ridgway until the video, THE DARKEST CUT!, and from that point on. *This series was originally titled Snapper Mini-Series and only had a playlist of 7 episodes. *As of July 10th, 2017, Jesse Ridgway has created a playlist of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES, beginning at ON TRIAL FOR KILLING MY FATHER! The Devil Inside series has not ended yet as McJuggerNuggets' recent videos about The Devil (Isaac's creator and father) are now being added to The Devil Inside series playlist, and could perhaps feature the return of Isaac. *Psycho Dad has a second appearance in the series in the devil outside., his first appearance being in SNAP OUT OF IT! *The series will return to the continuation of Isaac's story. *HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES and COLLAB SERIES are possibly canon to this series. *In the second season, the series is shown to have somewhat of a connection with THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!, with Ursula making a deal with The Devil and the appearance of the six gems; The Devil is also whom Ursula learned the monkey curse from as she used it on Jesse & Larry in 11:34 (PART 1). References Posters Category:Series Category:2017 Series